Project Summary Candidate: Although the majority of my training has been clinical, I have developed a unique area of research applying social network theory to examine kidney transplant disparities in hemodialysis patients. My short?term goals are to obtain the knowledge and skills necessary to successfully complete the proposed research and to conduct theoretically?grounded, translational research in kidney transplantation. My long?term career goals are to become an experienced, independent researcher applying social network theory and analytic techniques to improve outcomes for disadvantaged patients with kidney disease. Career Development Plan: My career development plan combines didactic coursework, professional training, and mentored instruction. Specifically, I propose to earn through the College of Public Health and Center for Biomedical Informatics a Master's in Epidemiology and participate in training activities to increase my knowledge of and proficiency in public health, epidemiology, health behavior theory, health communication, social network theory, transplant epidemiology, biomedical ethics, social network analysis, and computing. Research Plan: Women and ethnic minorities are less likely to be informed of the option of transplantation, referred to a transplant center, and complete the medical evaluation needed to be placed on the kidney transplant waiting list. The goal of this research study is to identify and characterize the complete social networks of hemodialysis (HD) patients. We will measure the relative influence of HD social networks on knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors towards transplantation. We will use repeated survey measures as well clinical observations to construct models of these social networks. Finally, we will conduct a transplant education intervention pilot study that tests the diffusion of knowledge and behaviors through the hemodialysis clinic social network.